Mujer por un día
by Squalo di pioggia
Summary: Freed siempre ha deseado sentir el cuerpo de su dios sobre el suyo mientras le hace sentir placer bajo las sábanas, pero sabe que él solo tiene ojos para las mujeres. Tal es su desesperación que decide hacer un experimento muy caro con un resultado final que no se espera. Freed(mujer)XLaxus FRAXUS!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola!_**

**_Esto es una locura que se me ha ocurrido mientras estoy con fiebre en la cama -.-._**

**_No me lo tengáis en cuenta!_**

* * *

><p>-¿Y-y dice q-que funciona?-<p>

Mierda, he querido esto desde hace mucho tiempo ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso ahora?

-Sí, señor, me he asegurado como me ha pedido, usted ha pagado mucho dinero por esto y yo siempre cumplo con mis clientes-

-¿Cuánto duran los… los e-efectos?-

-23 horas, señor-

Su sonrisa tranquilizadora y de completa seguridad me dejan un poco más tranquilo, aunque aún queda la peor parte de mi estúpido plan.

-Gr-gracias… muchas gracias-

-¡A usted, señor! ¡encantado de hacer negocios con usted!-

Abandono el clandestino puesto de pociones rápidamente, si alguien me ve ahí sería bastante embarazoso explicarle lo que estoy haciendo y además estoy tan nervioso que no tengo ganas de encontrarme con nadie. Llego a mi casa y me encierro quedándome apoyado en la puerta, mirando al pequeño bote pensativo.

-¿De verdad quiero hacer esto? ¿Estoy tan desesperado como para hacer esta locura?-

Pronuncio esas dos preguntas en alto mientras me contesto a mi mismo, por supuesto que quiero hacerlo. Después de todos estos años deseando su cuerpo es lo único que puedo hacer, para mi desgracia nací hombre, y él solo tiene ojos para las mujeres.

Este ímpetu repentino me da ánimos para abrir el bote, huele fatal así que supongo que sabrá igual de mal, pero ya no me importa nada. Mientras el líquido resbala por mi garganta pienso que no hay vuelta atrás, me arrepiento y dejó de beber, pero después vuelvo a conseguir la determinación necesario para beber de nuevo, con sus musculosos y perfectos abdominales en mi mente… Mierda, el bote está vacío en mi estómago.

Espero con la respiración acelerada, mis manos y mi cuerpo tiemblan mientras mi mirada está fija en el espejo observando mi cuerpo desnudo. Un dolor en mi pecho hace que lleve mis manos a los bultos que brotan en él, mi poco vello corporal desaparece, mis caderas se ensanchan, mi cara se refina… soy una mujer…

No puedo evitar las lágrimas salir de mis ojos de enormes pestañas, clavo mis rodillas en el suelo rodeando mi desconocido cuerpo con mis brazos y empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente ¿qué estoy haciendo?

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero el entumecimiento de mis piernas me levanta del suelo. Camino a mi habitación y me pongo la ropa que compré para la ocasión, un precioso y caro vestido con bastante escote… no sé si habré elegido bien.

Salgo de mi casa con los nervios comiéndome por dentro, mi respiración no se calma sino que empeora según me acerco a mi objetivo, entro en la taberna que él frecuenta con Bickslow todos los viernes y me siento a esperar que lleguen. Después de unos minutos eternos de dudas, temores e inseguridades, aparecen riéndose por la puerta. Todos mis males anteriores se evaporan al instante cuando veo su sonrisa, una nueva determinación se apodera de mi mientras mis ojos le desnudan exageradamente con la mirada… por fin no tengo que disimular para no quedar como un idiota.

Sus ojos se posan en los míos, su risa cesa inmediatamente y mi cara se ruboriza mientras camina hacia mí con expresión seria y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Te conozco de algo? Me resultas tremendamente familiar-

-N-no creo… soy nuevo ¡nueva! a-aquí-

-Hmm ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa? te tiemblan las manos-

-E-es por tu culpa-

-¿Mi culpa?- dice sonriendo de nuevo.

-Me dejas sin… sin aliento-

Se queda mirándome unos segundos pensativo, a veces incluso pienso que va a descubrirme, pero juego con el factor de que no se lo espera por nada del mundo.

De pronto una mano acaricia mi pelo… tan dulce que casi empiezo a llorar por los celos que me entran, pero contengo mis lágrimas y cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar por su caricia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

¡Mierda! no había pensado en eso

-Re-Reynia- Fue el nombre de mi madre… no se me ocurría otra cosa.

-Es un nombre precioso, Reynia-

Le conozco muy bien, y puedo distinguir en su sonrisa algo que no estaba entendiendo, parecía sarcástico.

-Gracias, La-Laxus-

-¿Hm?-

-¿Q-qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Muy bien Freed… acabas de meter la pata… espera… es Laxus ¿Quién no conoce a Laxus Dreyar?

-¿¡Quién no conoce a Laxus Dreyar!?- nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso, menos mal que está sonriendo de nuevo y… y deslizando una mano por mi muslo derecho levantando levemente mi vestido.

-¿Sabes Reynia? Quiero charlar un poco más contigo, pero aquí hay mucho ruido ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa?-

Vaya, ¿siempre era así de lanzado?

-Cl-claro-

Salimos del bar y justo cuando se cierra la puerta me acorrala contra ella mostrándome una mirada que hace que mi nuevo sistema reproductor se humedezca… que sensación más extraña.

-No solo vamos a hablar, quiero avisarte para que no te lleves luego una sorpresa… Reynia-

Sigue pronunciando mi nombre falso con un tono que me está empezando a poner nervioso. Asiento con la cabeza a punto de decirle que es justo lo que quería y sigo sus pasos mientras por el camino charlamos de otras cosas, permitiéndome relajarme un poco.

Por fin llegamos a su casa, me invita a entrar y cuelga mi abrigo en la entrada junto con el suyo que tan bien conozco. Nos sentamos en su sillón y mientras le estoy explicando una invención sobre mi vida falsa se lanza sobre mí levantando mi vestido con su enorme mano derecha… si antes me parecían grandes ahora me parecen monstruosas.

-Has querido esto desde que has posado tus descarados ojos en mi, ¿verdad preciosa?-

-S-sí-

Su mano ya se encuentra muy cerca de esa zona que no ha dejado de estar húmeda desde que salimos del bar.

-¿Me estabas esperando?-

Mientras lame mi lóbulo de la oreja derecha logro articular torpemente mi contestación.

-S-sí, solo t-te deseo a tí-

-¿Te has masturbado pensando en Laxus Dreyar?-

-¡SI!-

Aparta la tela de mis bragas a un lado y un dedo se desliza dentro de mi nuevo agujero húmedo, ha entrado tan fácil que me sorprendo yo mismo y le pido más sin miedo.

-Más, ¡dame m-más Laxus!-

-Estás empapada, es tan húmedo y pegajoso… No estoy acostumbrado a esto-

-¿Qué?-

¿Acaba de decir que no está acostumbrado a eso? ¿Qué significa? Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando tres dedos se meten agresivamente mientras abro mis piernas para recibirlos… que sensación tan placentera… los saca y los mete a toda velocidad y yo solo puedo gritar y gemir a la vez que golpea mi clítoris con la palma de su mano cada vez que los mete hasta el fondo. Agarro su enorme mano con la mía y la intento forzar para que entre más profundo.

-Eres muy ansiosa, pequeña ¿Quieres algo más grande?-

-¡SI!... P-por favor… sí-

Se pone de rodillas y levanta su camiseta… por fin puedo recorrer con mis manos esos impactantes abdominales, mientras me entretengo en su estómago se desabrocha los pantalones y me quedo sin aliento cuando compruebo el tamaño de su polla erecta… no puede caber dentro de ese agujero tan pequeño.

-La-Laxus…-

-¿Crees que es muy grande para tí?-

Asiento intentando recuperar mi aliento mientras agarra mi mano y la posa sobre su erección, comienzo a frotarla inseguro a la vez que noto el líquido salir de mi vagina abundantemente cuando ésta empieza a contraerse y dilatarse constantemente… creo que eso significa que quiero más, así que llevo mi otra mano ahí y empiezo a frotarlo a la misma velocidad que su polla.

-Esto es tan jodidamente caliente… nunca nadie me ha puesto así... ¡Para! no quiero correrme en tu mano-

Su erección comienza a temblar mientras quita la mano de mi coño con brusquedad y la sustituye por la suya, la mueve tan rápido que no puedo evitar correrme encima de ella gritando y llorando por el intenso placer que recorre mi nuevo cuerpo. Laxus no me da tiempo a recuperarme y mientras el orgasmo aún me está provocando espasmos él me la mete de un solo golpe… Dios, es tan grande y gorda que abro mis piernas lo máximo que puedo mientras el embiste mi mojada vagina una y otra vez. Los sonidos que emiten me vuelven loco, el punto que presiona una y otra vez me hace ver las estrellas... ¡estoy en el paraíso! pero de pronto cuando está a punto de correrse dice algo que no me esperaba.

-¡Fóllame Laxus! ¡Más fuerte!-

-Nunca pensé que eras así de caliente en la cama, Freed. Voy a correrme dentro de tu coño postizo-

Siento como mi segundo orgasmo va a llegar, por eso no tengo fuerzas ni cordura para contestarle… me dejo llevar otra vez por la exquisita sensación mientras él sale de mí, jadeando y acariciando mi cara.

-Eres la primera… "mujer" con la que estoy, idiota-

No puedo evitar las lágrimas salir desconsoladamente mientras su semen se mezcla con mis fluidos saliendo juntos por mi palpitante agujero. Él me atrae hacia su cuerpo y me sostiene entre sus brazos con dulzura, es tan relajante que me acurruco en su pecho y me quedo en silencio, incapaz de decir nada coherente por primera vez en mi vida.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?-

Pero él no zanja el tema… quiere explicaciones.

-Sé que es la única manera en la que esto podía pasar-

-¿Acaso hemos hablado de esto alguna vez?-

-N-no-

-No me gustan las mujeres, Freed-

-¿¡QUE!? N-no lo… parece-

-Sabía que eras tú-

-¿Desde el principio?-

-Sí-

-¿¡Cómo!?-

-Vaya… no me puedo creer que el gran cerebro de Freed se haya olvidado del olfato de los dragonslayer-

-¡Mierda!-

-Y de nuevo vuelves a sorprenderme diciendo una palabra mal sonante-

-¿P-por qué no me… lo has dicho?-

-Porque me habías puesto muy caliente y tenía curiosidad, además, te lo mereces por idiota-

-Laxus… lo-lo siento-

-¿Cuánto dura esto? No me digas que es permanente-

-¡No! E-eeh- me aseguro de la hora y le contesto -2 horas-

-2 horas ¿eh? si te soy sincero… no me ha gustado la sensación-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Demasiado húmedo y resbaladizo-

-¡La-Laxus!-

-¿Ahora te ruborizas?... Tsk-

-Vamos a esperar que pasen dos horas y a intentar esto de nuevo… ¿qué te parece?-

-Cl-claro, Laxus… es lo que s-siempre he soñado-

* * *

><p><strong><em>No tengo intención de hacer continuación, pero si hay gente que quiere no tengo problema en escribir un capítulo yaoi lemon entre esta formidable parejita.<em>**

**_Sois libres de criticarme por esta locura, cuando me recupere de la gripe ya me daré de cabezazos contra la pared cuando vea lo que he hecho._**

**_Saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos y todas!

No lo he dicho en el prime capítulo, pero la historia tiene lugar justo después de que Laxus se revele contra su abuelo, así que aún es el dragonslayer adolescente e impulsivo pero que está sufriendo un cambio emocional en su vida.

Aquí tenéis la continuación 100% Yaoi... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hemos pasado el tiempo charlando como si no hubiera pasado nada, me he relajado e incluso olvidé que tenía el cuerpo de una mujer… Laxus siempre logra que me calme, me apacigua tener su presencia cerca. Él sin embargo parece nervioso y yo no acostumbro a verlo así ya que él tiene en todo momento esa fachada de seriedad y entereza que le hacen ser tan temible y respetado incluso por magos muy poderosos.<p>

De vez en cuando acaricia mi muslo mirando su mano, parece pensativo y no puedo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Estás bien?-

-Hmm, es una buena pregunta- la duda se refleja en sus ojos -¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto así? ¿crees que es lo correcto?-

-¿A-a qué te refieres?-

-Freed, llevamos juntos muchos años ¿crees que esta es manera de empezar algo más profundo entre tú y yo?-

-¿No… no quieres hacerlo?-

-¡Sí! ¡Sí que quiero! lo he deseado muchas veces, pero nunca he logrado discernir admiración de deseo en tus actos hacia mí, no sabía si esa actitud era por una cosa u otra-

-¡No solo es deseo!- me incorporo en mi asiento y coloco mis dos manos en su muslo, pareciendo minúsculas en relación con su tamaño -Laxus yo… t-te he amado siempre, no solo te deseo… t-te quiero-

Cuando levanto mi mirada para posarla en sus ojos él agarra mi cintura y me sienta en su regazo para que le mire con sus piernas entre las mías. Rodeo su cuello con mis manos y dejo que me bese, un tierno y dulce beso, suave y delicioso, noto como mis partes se humedecen de nuevo y aprieto mi cuerpo más hacia el suyo, de rodillas formando un ángulo de 90 grados entre las dos partes de mis piernas. Cuando el beso se anima y siento sus manos sobre mis glúteos levantando mi falda, un dolor me indica que mi cuerpo va a cambiar de nuevo. Grito y me vuelvo a sentar en sus muslos, llevando mis manos a mi entrepierna mientras él me mira asustado sabiendo que no puede hacer nada. Intenta reconfortarme con sus palabras hasta que la transformación finaliza… esta vez ha sido realmente doloroso. Dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo sin evitar que las lágrimas de dolor salgan de mis ojos mientras le abrazo con fuerza, él acaricia mi pelo y mi espalda esperando pacientemente a que se me pase y me dice palabras que me tranquilizan y calman.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta cuando nota que he dejado de llorar.

-Eso creo- le digo con mi cara hundida en su camiseta -Voy al baño un momento-

-Claro-

Cuando me levanto y estoy andando hacia su cuarto de baño oigo como se rie débilmente a mis espaldas, intentando aguantar una risa mayor.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Te sienta genial esa falda… Freed el oscuro- después de su sarcástica frase no puede evitar que las carcajadas salgan solas de su garganta mientras yo me ruborizo y me dirigo a mi objetivo sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Cuando salgo veo su habitación y sin su permiso tomo prestada ropa suya, unos pantalones cómodos que se me caen si no los sujeto y una camiseta que sé que a él le queda ajustada pero que a mi me queda demasiado ancha, con el final de las mangas por mis codos.

-Eh… deberías pedir permiso para quitarme mi ropa. La otra te quedaba mejor-

-No voy a dejarte disfrutar con eso, Laxus Dreyar… al menos no hoy, ya has tenido bastante-

-Hmm-

No puedo dejar de ruborizarme, estoy tan nervioso, menos mal que estos pantalones son tan anchos que no le dejan ver mi erección, aunque no puedo evitar rozarla con mi manos nerviosamente… no se qué hacer.

-Ven aquí, idiota- le hago caso como siempre y me quedo de pie enfrente de él mientras noto su mirada escaneando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, siento que mi corazón va a estallar.

Sus manos agarran mis muslos por detrás y me hace caer en su enorme cuerpo mientras apoyo mis manos en su pecho como acto reflejo, no puedo mirarle a la cara, ahora ya vuelvo a ser yo y no estoy escondido en ningún cuerpo extraño. Él levanta mi barbilla y me obliga a mirar sus preciosos ojos esmeralda.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta de antes-

-¿Hm?- en realidad no quiero hacerlo porque la respuesta puede parecer muy desesperada.

-¿Quieres que nuestra relación de un paso más? ¿Quieres que sea de esta manera? No quiero hacer nada que tú no…-

No puedo más, le necesito, quiero sus enormes manos haciendo temblar mi cuerpo, su autoridad divina controlándome, quiero que me obligue a hacer cosas que no quiero y sobre todo necesito que me haga suyo.

Toda la tensión que siento se libera a través del llanto, de nuevo vuelvo a llorar una vez más entre sus brazos mientras le beso con desesperación.

-Te… necesito, Laxus-

-¡Maldita sea!-

Sé que eso significa que no puede mantener su compostura y sonrío satisfecho al comprobar que él también ha querido esto desde hace tiempo. Mi dios comienza a ponerse agresivo, sus caricias duelen ligeramente mientras usa su fuerza para apretar mis glúteos y pegar mi cuerpo completamente al suyo.

Mi erección está pegada a su vientre y puedo notar como el pantalón se está humedeciendo debido a la necesidad que apremia mis actos, tiro de su pelo gimiendo, moviendo mis caderas para sentir fricción en mis partes a la vez que dejo que su mano se introduzca por debajo de la ropa.

-Echa hacia atrás este precioso culo, quiero que lo abras para mí-

Obedezco su deseo y siento su dedo corazón acariciando la linea que separa mis glúteos de arriba abajo lentamente, cuando emprende el camino de vuelta se queda a la mitad, el pulgar y el índice separan los dos trozos de carne de mi trasero para facilitarle el acceso a la entrada de mi cuerpo e introduce tan solo la zona que abarca la uña.

-¡Laxus!-

-Esto es otra cosa… esta voz me pone mucho más cachondo-

Sus acciones se vuelven más apremiantes, su respiración se acelera y puedo sentir como su entrepierna está dura debajo de mí mientras comienza a introducirse a más profundidad. La resistencia es muchísimo mayor que cuando me lo hizo siendo mujer y duele bastante, pero aún así no puedo decirle que pare, necesito que llegue hasta el final.

-M-más… Laxus-

-¿Quieres que lo meta más?- asentí agarrando su camiseta con mis dos manos y echando más hacia atrás mi trasero intentando que su dedo penetrara del todo -Espera-

-¡No!-

¿Qué va a hacer? sonríe mientras se aleja de la habitación dejándome en el sillón solo, con mi entrada contrayéndose y dilatándose constantemente por haberse quedado a medias y mi erección goteando líquido impacientemente. Mientras espero no puedo evitar meter mi mano por los pantalones que he tomado prestados y frotarme sin poder evitar gemir… estoy tan cerca…

-Eh… ¿qué haces? Vas a manchar mis pantalones-

Me ha pillado…

-Laxus… no-no puedo más-

-¿Quieres correrte?-

-Hmm- asiento ruborizándome más aún y espero que me diga que tengo que hacer a continuación.

-Tsk… ven aquí- podía notar a Laxus muy tenso y tuve que preguntarle el porqué, no puedo evitar preocuparme por él.

-¿Q-qué te pasa Laxus?-

-¿Sinceramente?- asiento con la cabeza y continúa -Nunca he estado tan caliente… no se ni siquiera como hacer para controlarme, mejor no te digo lo que estoy deseando hacerte-

Respira hondo y da un par de palmadas en su muslo invitándome a volver a sus piernas, agarra mi erección con fuerza y comienza a frotarme a través de los pantalones.

-¿Quieres correrte en mis pantalones?-

-N-no… yo-

-Yo quiero que lo hagas, quiero que los ensucies para que huelan a ti-

-¡Laxus, no!-

-Vamos, ¿no tenías tantas ganas? aquí no hay reglas, Freed. Córrete con mi mano-

Intento aguantar y no eyacular en sus pantalones, me da mucha vergüenza hacerlo y estoy pasando un mal rato debatiendo si es correcto o no, pero es lo que él quiere, y cuando Laxus quiere algo no se lo puedo negar, así que comienza a frotarme más rápido y dejo a mi cuerpo liberarse soltando la tensión que tenía acumulada mientras pongo mi mano sobre la que ha hecho que manche sus pantalones.

-Vaya, ahora estás empapado-

Se lame su mano mirándome fijamente mientras mi rubor hace que mi cara arda, nunca pensé que sería tan intenso, me imaginaba que sería como lo describen esos libros románticos, pero Laxus no es así, él hace las cosas a su manera… y eso es lo que más me gusta de él... mi agresivo e impulsivo dragón.

Ahora se está frotando su entrepierna mientras su respiración ha aumentado considerablemente, es mi turno de complacerle. Llevo mi mano tímidamente al prominente bulto de sus pantalones y sustituyo sus caricias por las mías, pero él agarra mi cintura con fuerza y me pone de pie en el suelo.

-De rodillas-

Ahora entiendo que es lo que quiere hacer, y mi corazón se acelera con tan solo pensar en ello. Le obedezco una vez más y espero mirando como se desabrocha sus pantalones y saca su erección de ahí. Me relamo deseando metérmela en mi boca y aguardo a que me de permiso.

-No sé si cabrá ¿la quieres?-

-S-sí Laxus-

-No te oigo, Freed-

-¡Sí!-

-A ver que sabes hacer-

¿Qué se hacer? nada… pero me dejo llevar y empiezo a lamer lentamente su glande escuchando sus gruñidos masculinos de placer, aprieto con mi lengua el agujero y la agarro con mi mano derecha mientras comienzo a endurecerme de nuevo. Muevo la mano de arriba abajo a la vez que meto en mi boca la punta y la chupo con fuerza…. es tan delicioso que no puedo evitar tocarme con mi mano libre a través de la mancha de mis pantalones. Acaricio nuestros testículos y aumento la profundidad, su descomunal tamaño hace que sea imposible que me quepa entera sin atravesarme la garganta, así que la dejo justo en la entrada de mi faringe y muevo mi cabeza de delante hacia atrás, golpeando mi úvula continuamente. A veces siento alguna arcada y la saco rápidamente mientras sale la saliva por mi boca, pero él acaricia mi pelo para decirme que no pasa nada y vuelvo a metérmela con más ganas.

Quiero que lo suelte todo dentro, quiero saber a que sabe y no desperdiciar ninguna gota. Comienzo a gemir, me está gustando mucho chupársela y quiero hacerlo bien, así que llevo la mano que frotaba mis pantalones a su rodilla e intento metérmela entera, relajo mi garganta y noto como atraviesa mi faringe, me quedo unos segundos intentando vencer una fuerte arcada y cuando pasa comienzo a moverme de nuevo.

-¡Mierda, Freed! ¡Eso es! cómetela entera-

Su excitación produce el derramamiento de unas gotas en mi boca y me infunden ánimos para moverme más rápido, pero mi dios considera que ya he hecho bastante y toma el control poniéndose de pie y penetrando mi boca con rapidez una y otra vez. Mientras acaricio sus testículos intento concentrarme para respirar por la nariz, pero es muy difícil y solo logro llevar a cabo unas pocas respiraciones.

No tarda en correrse, lo hace con su polla completamente dentro de mi boca, mi barbilla toca sus testículos y noto como su líquido cremoso explota directamente en mi faringe, después la saca y se la sacude, soltando unas gotas más en mi cara que yo enseguida atrapo con mi lengua y con mi mano para que no se desperdicien.

-¿Te gusta mi sabor? no has dejado nada-

-E-eres delicioso... La-Laxus-

-¿Puedes hablar después de hacer esto? Eres más impresionante de lo que me imaginaba-

Tiene razón, no sé como era capaz de articular palabras después de esa violación, la notaba entumecida pero valía la pena, su sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba.

Parecía más relajado y me miraba mientras yo aún permanecía de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí? ¿No vas a hacer nada sin que yo te lo diga antes?-

-¿Q-qué?-

-No has hecho nada tú solo, todo te lo he dicho yo-

-Es q-que… me g-gusta que…- Ni siquiera sé porque, pero necesito que me lo ordene y sé muy bien que le gustará saberlo -q-quiero complacer a mi dios-

Lo que he dicho parece haber sido acertado porque me agarra con rudeza y me levanta del suelo sentándome en su regazo de nuevo, el beso es agresivo, dominante y experto, mi cuerpo tiembla entre sus brazos mientras noto como por fin decide quitarme los pantalones, vuelvo a sentarme, pero él me tumba boca arriba en el sofá y se quita los suyos colocándose después entre mis piernas, separándolas con sus dos enormes manos…

Empiezo a estar realmente nervioso y mi corazón vuelve a bombear sangre a toda velocidad, sus manos intentan tranquilizarme acariciando mi rostro y respiro hondo tratando de calmarme.

-Tranquilo… ahora viene lo mejor. Tú dios también quiere complacerte a ti… quiero que gimas de placer debajo de mí, que te retuerzas de deseo, necesito que grites y que me supliques, que no reprimas nada de lo que estás sintiendo ¡Quiero que le demuestres a tu dios cuánto le deseas!-

Sus palabras me vuelven loco y siento que estoy en las puertas de la auténtica desesperación, mi cuerpo ha comenzado a temblar como él quiere, las lágrimas de impotencia salen de mis ojos, mi polla tiembla y me grita que haga algo, pero estoy a su merced, quiero que haga conmigo lo que quiere, que disfrute... necesito servir a mi dios.

-¡Laxus!-

-Eso es mi pequeña zorra, grita mi nombre… dame lo que quiero-

Está empezando a perder el control, sus actos son agresivos, enseña sus colmillos de dragón y los hinca en mi cuello desgarrando mi carne mientras su polla aguarda pegada a mi palpitante agujero, no quiero que me prepare, no necesito que lubrique nada y no tengo paciencia para que entre despacio…

-LAXUS… ¡Hazlo ya!... Quiero a mi dios AAAAH, ¡lo quiero dentro de mi!-

En estos momentos no me preocupo de nada, ni de mis gritos, ni de mis súplicas, acabo de entregar mi mente y mi cuerpo a un dragón dominante y hambriento.

-Ábrete de piernas-

Las separo lo más que puedo viendo como se agarra su polla con una mano y la sujeta mientras empuja… es tremendamente doloroso, es tan descomunal su tamaño que no puedo evitar gritar a la vez que las lágrimas salen con más intensidad, pero en vez de decirle que pare y vaya más lento, de mi garganta salen otras palabras…

-¡E-es enorme! P-por favor mi dios… ¡Necesito más!-

-Ya lo sé… sé lo que quieres-

Sin haberla metido del todo comienza a moverse rápido, aumentando un poco más la profundidad con cada embestida hasta que por fin noto sus testículos chocando contra mi carne. No puedo dejar de gemir, de rogarle, de mover mis caderas buscando más. Veo su mano ensangrentada apoyarse en mi rodilla y deduzco que estoy sangrando por la brutalidad de sus empujones, pero me da igual, el placer supera con creces el dolor que estoy sintiendo.

-¡Maldita sea!... ¡no puedo más! pero no quiero dejar de follarte-

Se corre dentro de mí con un gruñido que me pone a mil… le acompaño a los pocos segundos pero él sigue penetrándome como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque ahora noto mucha menos resistencia al tener su semen dentro de mi lubricando mis paredes.

-¡Laxus! AAAH-

Agarro su cuello acercando su cuerpo al mío y él me agarra por los glúteos sin sacar su polla y se levanta mientras rodeo su cintura con mis piernas. Apoya mi espalda contra la pared y sigue follándome de pie… siento que voy a morirme…

-¡Estoy cabreado! ¿y sabes porque?-

-N-no- no sé cómo puede tener ganas de hablar si yo apenas puedo pronunciar ese monosílabo de negación.

-Porque hemos… ngh… hemos desperdiciado todos estos años, me he perdido este delicioso culo… aaah… y esta cara ruborizada tan jodidamente caliente- deja de moverse con su polla hasta dentro y junta su frente con la mía diciéndome -y sobre todo… no te he dicho cuánto te quiero y cuanto te necesito… sin tí no sería quien soy ahora-

Laxus… ¿ha dicho que me quiere? las palabras no pueden salir de mi garganta, aunque creo que él no se espera que diga nada. Reanuda sus deliciosas embestidas mientras lloro con mi cabeza en su hombro, rodeando su cuerpo por completo y pegándome a él todo lo que puedo… Nunca he sido tan feliz.


End file.
